Letters In A Box
by Burning amber3
Summary: So this seems somewhat more depressing than what i usually write but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone :P When Adrian goes of to war, Sydney writes a series of letters that she leaves in their box underneath the apple tree. AU AH oneshot


12th October 2021

_Adrian._

_I know it cannot be helped. The war is upon us; all able men are called to fight. Still I do not want you to go. All this time we've been fighting the world to be together and now this. It seems a cruel trick of fate. So I will write this now, I will leave it for you in our box buried beneath the apple tree. Do you remember the first letter that sat in this box? Do you remember sneaking out of your house late at night, only to get covered in mud, just to read it? Do you remember what I promised you?_

_I will love you until the stars don't shine. Come back to me my darling._

S x

12th April 2022

_Adrian._

_It's been six months and still no word. Where are you my darling? Are you safe? The world seems to be moving in slow motion with you gone. I dream of you each night. I never want to wake up. Dream of me also and we shall be together once more._

_I will love you until the stars don't shine. I miss you._

S x

12th October 2022

_Adrian._

_A full year has gone around. The war is continuing. Everything is in despair. Why must we fight! Surely there is another way. I had a visit from a commander, he told me you were gone. That you are missing out there somewhere and that I should prepare for the worst. But I know you are still here. I can feel it with every beating of my heart. It is agony each day. Please come back to me. It feels as though life itself cannot ever be the same. If you are here then we can get through this. We can begin again. The world will never be the same but I know we can make do this._

_I will love you until the stars don't shine. I believe in you._

S x

12th October 2023

_Adrian._

_Why are you not here? Today marks the two year anniversary of your leave. I no longer feel as though I can breathe. Papa was deported also. I think the state is getting desperate. There is no sign of ceasefire on either end. Protect him for me. Even though you are not there, help him. I cannot lose either of you. Please my darling, help bring him home safely. I want to sit around the fire with you both; roasting marshmallows like we used to. Tell me we will do that again?_

_I will love you until the stars don't shine. I need you._

S x

12th October 2026

_Adrian._

_Papa returned safely after just four months. The war is now over. You are not here. Why are you not here? How long do I have to wait to see you? I need you! People seem to be moving on with their lives. How can I move on? I know you are still out there somewhere, so how could I? Please, my darling, please I need you now more than ever. I need to feel your hair between my fingertips. I need to see your eyes sparkle, the way they always did when you were about to play some kind of trick on me. I need to hear your voice calling to me. It doesn't feel like I can hold onto dreams much longer. So come home! Please!_

_I will love you until the stars don't shine. Please._

_S x_

12th October 2027

_Adrian._

_I didn't know how else to do this but I feel as if you should know._

_I'm letting go._

_I know I promised…. I promised until the stars don't shine but…. They don't shine to me anymore._

_With all my heart I hope you see this and I wish you all the best._

_Goodbye x_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 2030

It was a cold night. The breeze alone was enough to chill someone to the bone.

Despite the cold a man knelt at the base of a tree. A lone tree under the moonlight. He was hunched over with his hands on the ground as he cried. Letters lay by side in a small box. The cold didn't matter to him; she was gone.

"Sydney"

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of doing a story format sequel but we'll see how it goes. As always let me know what you thought :P xx<p>

**Todays song is... _youre dead wrong by mayday parade_**


End file.
